


Воображаемые портреты

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c., Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Decembrists | декабристы, Embedded Images, Gen, Research, Russian Empire, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: У некоторых из героев нашей истории нет портретов. А у кого-то есть, но хочется ЕЩЕ! Поэтому мы решили пофантазировать и собрать галереювоображаемых портретовдекабристов и их близких.Ну, как смогли :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Союз Спасения: Челлендж 2021





	Воображаемые портреты

**Author's Note:**

> Для «воображаемых портретов» мы использовали, по большей части, работы кисти художников XIX века, но не всегда первой его половины.  
  
---  
  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/b0/d9/n3XtgZ6H_o.png)

| 

  
У Сергея Муравьева-Апостола достаточно много портретов (хотя не все они прижизненные). Однако все они в три четверти. Увидеть Сергея Муравьева в профиль можно на зарисовках с заседания Следственного комитета, предположительно сделанных Ивановским. А вот ни одной картины анфас не обнаружено...

  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/48/50/1Szyp46h_o.png)

Однако при должно старании можно найти автопортрет его соученика по пансиону Хикса в Париже Альфреда де Виньи, позже ставшего писателем.

Неизвестно, подбирали ли учеников в этом пансионе по внешности, но – взгляните! – что-то общее явно есть. Форма лица, длинный нос... Почему бы не посчитать, что в юности Сергей Муравьев мог выглядеть как-то так?  
  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/c1/67/haMGExro_o.png)

| 

Младший брат Сергея Муравьева-Апостола, Ипполит, прожил короткую жизнь – всего 20 лет. К сожалению, никаких портретов этого юноши не сохранилось. А, возможно, и не было вовсе, так как Ипполит чаще всего находился вдали от членов семьи, интересовавшихся его судьбой настолько, чтобы заказать портрет.

Описание внешности Ипполита остались в вопросах, составленных Следственным комитетом для Михаила Бестужева-Рюмина:

> _«Сей адъютант был роста малаго, темных волос, лица круглого и румяного лет около 25-ти»_  
>  (Источник: ВД 9, стр. 33, допросные пункты М. Бестужеву-Рюмину от 9 января 1826 г.)

С описанием Михаил не спорил, так что, скорее всего, младший брат его друга Сергея выглядел именно так.

Среди работ русского художника-любителя Капитона Зеленцова мы нашли портрет молодого штабс-капитана Ратаева (ничего об этом человеке нам не известно), который вполне мог быть похож на Ипполита.  
  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/75/8f/mXx5CPiZ_o.png)

| 

Соратнику и близкому другу Сергея Муравьева-Апостола, Михаилу Бестужеву-Рюмину, с портретами тоже не повезло.

Единственный рисунок, по которому мы можем заключить хоть что-то о его внешности, принадлежит, вероятно, руке Ивановского и также сделан во время следствия. Несмотря на небрежность, какие-то характерные черты все-таки можно уловить...  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ed/ff/9IEbJjSf_o.png)  
Словесных описаний внешности Михаила также не сохранилось, хотя мы можем опираться на его характеристику от декабриста Н.В. Басаргина (из книги [Воспоминания, рассказы, статьи](http://www.hrono.ru/libris/lib_b/basarg_vosp.html)):

> _«Я очень сожалею, что, познакомясь с ним так коротко, я не мог видать его физиономии, но мне говорили, что она была очень выразительна, в особенности глаза, которые при малейшем душевном волнении, а оно случалось при каждой интересовавшей его беседе, воспламенялись как искры и находились в беспрестанном движении.»_

Однако облик декабриста все же можно попробовать реконструировать – на основе портрета его племянника, Константина Николаевича Бестужева-Рюмина.  
  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/54/08/yNWlg6o5_o.png)

| 

Что здесь делает Павел Пестель, портретов которого имеется в количестве? – спросите вы.

А это как раз тот случай, когда хочется ЕЩЕ. К тому же, портрет, дающий наиболее ясное представление о внешности Пестеля, был найден не так уж давно (в 2010 году). Как люди обходились раньше? Ну, либо портретом со следствия, либо суровыми и вряд ли прижизненными изображениями...  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/56/67/4VUYdohq_o.png)  
Зато «в поисках Пестеля» можно обратиться к собственному воображению. И на основе воспоминаний Н.И. Лорера из книги «Записки моего времени» попробовать реконструировать образ Павла Ивановича:

> _«Пестель был небольшого роста, брюнет, с черными, беглыми, но приятными глазами. Он и тогда и теперь, при воспоминании о нем, очень много напоминает мне Наполеона I. На нем был длинный, широкий, армейский сюртук с красным воротником, штаб-офицерскими почерневшими эполетами, лежавшими на плечах более назад, нежели наперед.»_

Особенно удобно это делать, если под рукой портрет Алексея Илларионовича Философова работы А. Варнека. И внешнее сходство налицо. И энергетика соответствующая. И время подходит!  
  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/4b/03/4pY4M9OW_o.png)

| 

Удивительно, но до нас не дошло ни одного портрета Екатерины Бибиковой (урожденной Муравьевой-Апостол), сестры трех декабристов.

Удивительно это в первую очередь тем, что эта женщина, в юности блиставшая при дворе, а затем вышедшая замуж за высокопоставленного государственного чиновника, должна была привлекать внимание! И художников в том числе.

Считается, что она была замечательной красавицей, во всяком случае, ей восхищался даже Александр I. Не говоря уж о поэте Константине Батюшкове, который, похоже, был Екатериной всерьез увлечен.

Однако изображений Екатерины Бибиковой до сих пор не найдено. Хотя в Государственном историческом музее есть портрет неизвестной фрейлины, в лице которой можно отыскать семейные черты Муравьевых.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/33/1d/48IZW6tp_o.jpg)

Шифр на груди неизвестной не подтверждает версию, что это может быть наша героиня: вензель принадлежит императрице, а Екатерина находилась при великой княгине. Но почему бы не помечтать?  
  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/7f/2d/Ogwz6QsO_o.png)

| 

Портрет Александра Барятинского, члена Южного общества, возглавлявшего одно (не очень продолжительное и не очень простое) время Тульчинскую управу, мы знаем ровно один.

Портрет этот сделан Николаем Бестужевым уже в Сибири. Изображен на нем немолодой, довольно побитый жизнью человек. В странной шапке. Это важно.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/90/71/VYhseZhZ_o.jpg)

Вот как описывали Барятинского перед отправкой на каторгу:

> _«Рост 2 аршина 7 6/8 вершков, лицом бел, круглолик, нос посредственный, глаза голубые, с левой стороны под горлом шрам, говорит заиковато, волосы светлорусые»._

Конечно, хотелось бы представить этого замечательного декабриста, гусара, поэта и славного малого, более юным и с азартом глядящим в будущее.

Поэтому мы нашли для визуализации Барятинского другого парня в странном головном уборе. Это Ян Рудомина (доктор философии, как гласит описание картины) кисти польского художника Яна Рустема. Жаль, что глаза у Рудомины не голубые. А так – что-то есть! Распределяющая шапка не даст соврать :)  
  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ae/bb/NdFbkEHA_o.png)

| 

Софья Пестель – младшая сестра Павла Пестеля. Она родилась в 1810 году, так что в 1826 году ей было 16 лет.

Портрет юной мечтательницы Орест Кипренский написал примерно в эти же годы. На нем мы видим молоденькую девушку с пронзительными и умными голубыми глазами, и впрямь чем-то похожую на известное фото пожилой Софьи Ивановны.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/3c/ac/iThVFd3P_o.jpg)

Софья Ивановна Пестель много сделала для сохранения наследия своего брата, а также опубликовала записки отца, Ивана Борисовича Пестеля, в которых в полный рост рисуется личность этого человека, отнюдь не грозного «Сибирского сатрапа», которым его предпочитали считать современники.  
  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/fd/fc/zhb7cZyz_o.png)

| 

Мария Казимировна Юшневская (урожденная Круликовская) – супруга и, без лишней скромности, боевая подруга декабриста Алексея Юшневского. Боевая, несмотря на то, что все сражения, которые им пришлось выдержать, происходили исключительно в мирное время.

Она отправилась за мужем в Сибирь и деятельно поддерживала его долгие годы. Невероятное впечатление оставляют ее письма, одновременно практичные и трогательные.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/20/f7/t3qBV5No_o.jpg)

Все сохранившиеся портреты относятся ко времени, когда ей за сорок (см. приведенный портрет работы Н. Бестужева, самый ранний, условно датируется 31-32 гг). Сохранившиеся описания внешности – тоже довольно поздние, времен жизни на поселении, где Юшневская предстает уже «старушкой».  
  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/3c/6c/rXQVIRX6_o.png)

| 

Вера Муравьева – жена декабриста Артамона Захаровича Муравьева, не поехавшая за мужем в Сибирь, а оставшаяся с детьми. Мы знаем один ее портрет, неизвестного автора. По манере он очень похож на того же К. Рейхеля, которому принадлежит приведенный здесь «портрет неизвестной».

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/bd/06/kY4f267X_o.jpg)

Известо, что у Артамона Муравьева была «пороховая татуировка» (то же, что и обычная татуировка, только в качестве красящего вещества использовался порох) с именем жены на латыни – Vera.


End file.
